Chris Brooks
Name: '''Chris Brooks '''Gender: Male Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11th Grade School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Wrestling, Fishing, Geography Appearance: Chris is 5'11" tall and has some muscle on his frame thanks to his participation in wrestling, meaning he weighs in at around 148lbs. He has medium length straight blonde hair and brown eyes. His face is rather angular with a small nose and thin eyebrows that sit high on his head. Chris tends to wear different coloured hoodies, usually from the Animal brand, he also wears a blue and black pair of shoes from the same brand in most of his day to day life. Although depending on what he is planning on doing he will wear trainers. Underneath whichever hoodie he is wearing he tends to wear a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans to finish off the ensemble. On Announcement Day Chris was wearing a black Animal hoodie with a blue logo in the middle, a black t-shirt, a pair of grey camouflage trousers and his blue and black shoes; since he wanted to look like he had at least tried to make an effort on what was an important day. Biography: Chris was originally born in Alaska to Mary and Hugo Brooks. Hugo was working as a fisherman on the Bering Sea catching king crab. He met Mary while she was in Alaska for an extended stay. Hugo working as a fisherman meant that the amount of money he returned home with after a season fluctuated with the crab prices. However he makes enough money to allow the family to live comfortably and Mary supplemented this income by working a job of her own. Chris also has two older siblings; Daniel his brother who is 2 years older than him and his sister Beth who is 3 years older than him and used to run on the schools track team. For the first five years of Chris’s life his father was taking part in his second stint in the military, so Chris didn’t see his father in person for the first five years of his life. He grew up with the idea of his father being a hero for his military service. This view was supported by his mother and from what he was taught in school. While he was younger Chris was adamant about joining the military but as he got older he grew out of this idea. This was partly because when Hugo finally returned from his tour of duty Chris told him that he wanted to join the Army. Hugo didn’t like the idea but realised that he had been away for so long Chris didn’t see him as his father. Hugo instead explained to Chris how each citizen must take part in two five year periods in the Army because the law dictated it. At first Chris was still committed to his idea of joining the Army because everything he had been told up until that point supported the idea that fighting in the military was something to be proud of. Chris and Hugo spent a lot of time together to make up for the fact that Hugo had been absent for most of Chris’s life. Most of this bonding came in the form of small fishing trips where they would go out for the day and fish at a nearby river. It was during these trips that Hugo explained how the Army operated to Chris and that he’d spend plenty of time in the Army without needing to join it. Chris grew to enjoy the time he spent with his Dad and fishing became one of his favourite hobbies. So when his Dad told him he was going away to Alaska to fish King Crab Chris’s first response was to ask if he could go with Hugo. Hugo explained that it was his job and that Chris couldn’t go with him but he wouldn’t be gone for as long. Over time he would become used to his Dads frequent departures during the fishing season but he was still frustrated by how often it occurred. Since his Dad wasn’t around all the time Chris naturally looked up to Daniel and so when Daniel took up the sport of wrestling Chris’s interest in the sport began. He would constantly play wrestle with Daniel around the house. So it was only natural that as soon as he was able to he started to take part in wrestling at school. Daniel himself was a naturally skilled wrestler but he still worked hard to improve in the areas where he was weaker. This attitude rubbed off on Chris, who while not naturally as gifted as Daniel became a very good wrestler himself through hard work and dedication. He would always throw himself into his wrestling much more whenever Hugo was away. He also took up track like Beth before him to give him something else to do whenever Hugo was absent. He enjoyed running because he liked being able to shut everything out and get lost in his own rhythm. The fact that running only relied on him alone also appealed to Chris. However a problem began to develop in that Chris seemed to build up any negative emotions but wouldn’t release them in a constructive way because he only saw wrestling and running as his releases, so when he started participating in wrestling competition his anger could begin to flare and he would start to make simple mistakes that could cost him the match. His anger can also turn into physical violence. This first happened when he was practicing with his brother. He had previously lost a match and his brother was poking fun at the loss, this led to Chris picking him up off the mats they were on and dropping him on his head, this led to Chris getting suspended from the wrestling team. He apologised profusely for it afterwards but these outbursts have continued to happen although Chris has gone to lengths to ensure that he contains the outbursts until he is alone. He does this by avoiding contact with anyone when he feels himself get angry. If that isn’t possible he tends to put in some headphones and listen to music until he calms down. His parents have taken him to anger management to try to help him. So far this has paid with Chris losing his temper much less since he has been taking part in the sessions. At school Chris puts effort into his subjects but he isn’t considered academic. His favourite subject is Geography which is the one he puts the most effort into and it shows with Chris getting high grades in the subject. This is because he finds the environmental portions of the subject the most interesting and the most enjoyable. As such he puts the most effort into those portions. Chris also enjoys Gym since it allows him to get lost in physical activity and forget about everything. When he’s around his friends Chris is a soft-spoken and friendly person, but if someone starts to annoy he isn’t able to easily brush it off and will quickly become frustrated. If that person continues to annoy him it can lead to Chris losing his temper. However if Chris ever feels that point is ever getting reached he will simply leave to get away from the person who is annoying him. Advantages:'Chris is physically fit and athletic thanks to his wrestling experience. He is also a fast runner due to his time on the track team. '''Disadvantages:'Chris is very hot-headed and doesn’t think through his decisions if he is worked up or stressed. He can also lash out at those around him should he become riled up enough. '''Designated Number: Male Student #12 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Entrenching Tool '''Conclusion: M12's success hinges on his ability to hold his temper. Outbursts lead to mistakes, and few mistakes in the Program are without cost. The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Garritt Baker Killed By: Dylan Walker Collected Weapons: Entrenching Tool (assigned weapon) Allies: Alexander Bonham Enemies: '''Maxim Senders ' '''Mid-game Evaluation:' Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Chris, in chronological order. Sandbox *I Guess You Could Call Him A Spokes-Man Program V2 *A Moment of Reprise *Real American *Destiny Makes A Fool Out Of You And Me *Second Verse, Same As The First *Mozambique Hammer *Two Foot Wide and Six Foot Deep Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chris Brooks. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program